


More parts for more happiness

by CC_Sestra



Series: A Collection Of Wincest Babies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Mpreg!Sam, Porn with Feelings, Protective Dean Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Sestra/pseuds/CC_Sestra
Summary: This is mpreg with a touch (okay a lot) of romance. Sam gets emotional when preggers, okay? Okay.Since this mpreg-thing seems to stick and I feel another one coming on, I'll collect them in a series. They are, so far, stand-alone, though.[As always, sorry for any word weirdness caused by me not having english as my first language]





	More parts for more happiness

**First touch**

Sam was tossing and turning, like he always did these days, waking his big brother every night. Dean watched him, anxious because he could do nothing. Even if he woke Sam up, it would just start over again as soon as he got back to sleep, mumbling and whimpering. After Jessica, Sam was broken. And he wouldn’t accept any help, wouldn’t believe he was worth helping. He just wouldn’t listen. Dean sighed. He was tired, dark rings under his eyes from worry and repeatedly interrupted sleep. 

The next day, no leads on Dad and no case to be found. Dean tried, again, to get his brother to talk, failing, again. He felt inadequate. This talking thing had never been his strength. He was the protector, the one who would rip anyone’s throat out, if they dared hurt his Sammy. Now, Sam was hurt in a way he couldn’t solve like that. It was exhausting. After a day in silence, Dean had enough and went out to find a bar. Pretended he would do what he usually did, when really, what he would do was staring at that one whiskey he bought, as if the solution would present itself down there. Little did he know, the solution actually would be found in a whiskey bottle, just not this one. He ignored the pretty bartender, even though he had just been telling Sam a guy needed some fun every now and then. Wouldn’t Jessica want him to have a good life? He had been met with anger. And now, he didn’t feel like it himself. Not a bit. 

About midnight, Dean went home. No problems driving the Impala, he was sober as the day he was born. When he arrived at the crappy motel room, he found out Sam was not. Very much not. Apparently, Sam had found Dean’s whiskey bottle and decided it was a good idea to empty it even though he never touched the stuff before. Beer was enough for him, or had been. 

“Okay, time for bed, you stupid son of a bitch. This will not be fun for you in the morning” Dean said wearily, sad that his brother would rather find comfort in the bottle than in him. 

“No. I can’t. I need… I don’t know, I can’t do this anymore, Dean! I just can’t.”

Sam’s eyes were suddenly filled with tears, and drunk as he was, there were no stopping them. He cried his heart out and Dean could do nothing but what he had done when they were kids. He held him close, just like a father would have if there had been a father in the family, not a drill sergeant. This time, it was a lot trickier to do that, because Sam was a lot bigger, not easily fitting in his big brothers comforting embrace. But Dean made it work, just like he always did when Sam needed something. Sam cried and then cried some more, for an hour, until the tears wouldn’t come any longer. Like there were no more tears left. Dean just sat there, rocking his brother slowly, not saying anything. If this was what Sammy needed, this was what he was going to get. 

“Dean, I… I’m so sorry, I…”

“Don’t be, Sammy. I’m glad you’re letting it out.” 

Sam, still incredibly not passing out, sat up. 

“You always take care of me. Always.”

“And I always will, baby brother. Whatever you need, Sammy.”

“Whatever?”

“Yeah. Maybe some sleep, now?”

“No. Not sleep” Sam said, and suddenly he closed the gap between them, kissing Dean on the mouth. Like, kissing him. Dean was so shocked, he couldn’t move. 

“…Sammy?”

“Whatever, Dean? Even if it’s twisted and wrong and… and dark?”

Dean took a deep breath. That whiskey-drenched kiss had awakened something in him, something most people would run from, but Dean wasn’t most people. He didn’t run. Ever.

“Whatever, Sammy. You can never be wrong, not with me.”

Sam kissed him again, begging for Dean to mean that. His big brother pulled away and Sam hung his head. This was too much for Dean, too much. He would lose Dean too, now. He ruined everyone around him. Lost them.

“Not like this, Sam. Not when you’re drunk. You do that tomorrow, well, when you are not stinking and hung-over anyway, and we’ll see, okay? I will take care of you, whatever. I meant that.” Dean sighed and looked up in the roof, rolled his eyes and said “I love you”. The words were hard for him, hardened as he was by his father’s upbringing, but they were so heartfelt Sam relaxed and finally passed out, in Dean’s arms.

The next day, Sam was very much stinking and hung-over, and ashamed, and scared, quickly leaving the embrace Dean was still giving him as he woke up. He needed to get to the toilet, anyway. The whiskey decided it wanted out the same road it went into his body. When he finally felt like himself again, it was afternoon, and he took the longest shower any man had ever taken, fingers all crumpled up from being soaked for so long, then brushing his teeth until he just couldn’t brush them any longer. When he got out, Dean was waiting for him. 

“Thought you might have drowned in there. Had to sneak a peek. You look good, Sammy.”

Sam blushed. He loved hearing Dean say that, and a tiny hope grew in him. Maybe… maybe. 

“Sammy? You in there?” Dean continued, now sure that Sam hadn’t been crazed last night. His baby brother craved something from him, something he had never expected. But he would do anything for Sammy. And also… that feeling yesterday. That he might crave it, too. 

Sam sat down on his bed, not answering, staring at the floor. Dean moved over, sat next to his brother who had been meaning to get clothes out of his bag and go back into the bathroom. Now, he was sitting there, wearing only a crappy motel towel around his waist, barely covering his thighs. He had frozen, didn’t dare move. Dean got close, put an arm around him, trailing his muscles with his warm hand, the hand that had always been there to help him up. When he had started dreaming about that hand getting him up in another way, he didn’t really know. Couldn’t remember. Jessica had made him forget. But now he remembered what that felt like, if not when it had started. 

“I meant what I said yesterday, Sammy. I’m here for you, any way you need. I… I love taking care of you. It’s my job, and it’s what I was born to do. It’s what makes me happy.” 

Sam dared looking up, meeting those green, beautiful eyes, only to meet warmth, love, calm. Dean meant what he was saying. Sam bit his lip, trying to work up the courage to kiss his brother again. He didn’t have to, because Dean knew what he wanted, just like he always had done. He leaned in and kissed Sam, gently, tenderly, slowly. Sam whimpered, and the world faded, faded, until there was nothing except for Dean’s mouth, Dean’s arm around him, and then, Dean’s hand on his thigh, making him do happy sounds, kissing Dean harder. 

Dean pulled away, not taking his hands of Sammy though, no they stayed right where they belonged. 

“You ever been with a guy, Sammy?”

“No. Never wanted to. Just you.”

Dean smiled. 

“We’ll take it slow.” 

**That was then, this is now**

Dean remembered that first and second kiss, that feeling of Sam’s soft thigh, as he sat by his brother’s hospital bed. They had been through hell (literally), both of them, they had hated and loved and reconciled and nothing had ever, ever broken that bond. Not even the hate. And now, this is how it would end? Sam, broken by the trials, dying slowly in a blue hospital gown? Dean felt the tears running down his cheeks. He thought they would have dried up by now, dried him out altogether. 

Then, suddenly, Sam writhed in pain. He was shaking, twisting, groaning, and he would have fallen out of the bed if Dean hadn’t been there to hold him down, yelling for help. Doctors and nurses flooded the room, but before they could do anything, Sam was just as lifeless again, letting the machine breath for him without any sign of life. Went back to the coma he’d been in, or so it seemed. Dean sat by his bed, growling angrily at anyone suggesting he might move, until he fell asleep. He had been awake for more than three days, after all. When he woke up, he thought he was dreaming, because Sam was calling him, weak and disoriented, but awake. One more miracle in the life of the Winchesters. The hospital staff was baffled, and tried their best to keep Sam, but Dean got him out of there so fast their heads were spinning. Got him into a room, a lot nicer than what they were used to. Somewhere to rest up before they headed home. Dean explained what had happened as he was laying in bed, holding Sam, who was resting with his shiny hair spreading all over Dean’s chest. It wasn’t really that shiny right now, but Dean felt hope. It would be again. Sam was back.

“How are you feeling, Sam? What do you remember?”

“I feel… okay, I guess. Weird. When I was doing the final trial, it felt like people were travelling through me. Like I was a ghost, or something. Or like the Leviathans in Cas, maybe. They were filling me up, giving me their strength, strength to close the gates. But also, they ripped me apart. One body is not meant to have more than one person inside, or whatever they were. I mean, it wasn’t like being possessed. They didn’t feel evil in any way. It was like actually melting, combining bodies and souls. And then, you came. And then, darkness, nothing, until I woke up.”

“Are they gone now?”

“I don’t know, I mean, I feel like myself. But my body, it feels… weird. Different.”

“Don’t look different to me” Dean said, trailing the contours of his brother’s body, gentle and soft. 

Sam didn’t say anything, he just enjoyed being cuddled, something he’d thought he would never experience again. Not even the fact that hell was still very open for business and the angels had fallen was stopping him from feeling warm and safe and calm. And then… remembering something else he’d never thought he would get to do again. His breathing and the way he clung to Dean was very telling. Dean’s hands kept exploring, renewing the knowledge of every little curve of Sam’s body, making sure it was all there, and Sam was enjoying it a bit more every minute. Dean could feel his brother getting hard against his thigh. He made little warm circles all over Sam’s body, down his back, close to that cute ass he loved so much. Sam was breathing heavily, making sounds that told Dean just how bad he wanted his big brother to go on.

“You sure, Sam? You just got out of the hospital.”

“I’m sure” Sam said, the hunger in his voice apparent. “Please, Dean. I need to feel like me again. Know I’m all here.”

Dean placed his hand under Sam’s chin and lifted his face, then leaned in and kissed his brother, a long, warm kiss, softening Sam’s lips. He kept kissing Sam, kept caressing him gently, until Sam’s lips were all swollen and needy and he was pressing himself against Dean’s body, rubbing and moaning. Dean switched positions a bit to get a better reach. He started to massage Sam’s ass, slipping fingers in to find his hole waiting for them, Sam begging him for more, please, more. 

“Sam, if you want more, I want your mouth around my cock first” Dean said, knowing very well that was exactly what Sam wanted to do. He just needed to be, ached for, getting told, following Dean’s directions. Still loved to know this what was Dean wanted, not what he gave simply because he always gave Sam everything.

“If you’re okay, Sammy?” Dean couldn’t help but ask while Sam was moving into position, a bit worried that his brother wasn’t ready for any physical exercises.

“I’m more than okay, I love to do whatever you tell me, Dean. I feel so good right now” Sam panted as he was finding his way down to do what he was born to do – suck his big brother’s beautiful cock until Dean got so loud everyone in the building knew what they were doing. Hopefully not many other residents spent time there during the day. 

When Sam had done his job, and done it well, he was rewarded. Dean was playing him like an artist plays a piano, and when his fingers hit that sweet spot inside Sammy, when he was whispering in Sam’s ear, asking what Sammy want, he knew the answer. He also knew Sam loved when Dean made him say it.

“Please, fuck me Dean, please please. Want it. So bad.”

That was all Dean needed to hear, hard again and ready to give Sam what he needed, wanted, ached for. He fucked him slow at first, made him beg for more, for Dean to give it to him. Dean had to use every trick he had to keep Sammy from coming, making him wait for it, wait until Dean couldn’t wait anymore even if he had come once already – and then they came together, fireworks reaching for the sky as Dean thrusted hard into Sam the last time, filling him up, giving him what he so desperately had wished for. 

Sam fell asleep in Dean’s arms, which Dean sometimes thought was the best part, no matter how incredible it was fucking Sam. That smile, that happiness all over his brother’s face, resting on his arm, the warmth of that big sasquatch sleeping like a baby. It was more than awesome. It was bliss.

The next day, they had to once again face the world. Face the world that had forever changed. But the youngest Winchester wasn’t ready for it.

“Dean, maybe we could just get back to the bunker for a few days. I’m spent. We just lost a big battle, and I’m not saying we did wrong, it’s just… I think I need to reload my batteries. Find my center, whatever.” 

**I got you**

They had spent a week in the bunker, hiding from the world, resting up. No sign of Castiel, no big alarms blaring. No nothing but them, warm beds and the smell of Dean’s cooking. This morning, Dean found Sam by the computer, drinking coffee.

“Been up long?”

“A while. Found us a case. Ready to work again?”

“Dude, when I have ever not been?”

Sam smiled. 

“Great.” 

And with that, they were back on track. Not much happened when it came to the big picture the next weeks, not before the happy reunion when they found Cas, or more accurately, he called them to get picked up, still dazed and confused. Cas hadn’t just lost his wings, he had lost his grace, and Dean decided the first thing they had to do was find it. Even if he’d been a bit preoccupied with something else the last few days.

“Dean, I’m not sure how to do that. I just know it’s out there. Somewhere. I can feel it.”

“We’ll find it, Cas. We will. I promise. Right, Sammy?”

“Mm-hm” Sam answered.

“Are you okay, Sam?” the angel asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine. Just a bit beat, I guess. We’ve been hunting non-stop lately.”

Dean was annoyed and worried, and his expression gave that away, in spades.

“I’ve been trying to tell him something’s up with him for a week” he said to Cas. 

Sam shrugged. 

“Maybe I need some down-time. Just a few days. It’s not like I lost my grace, Dean. Let’s focus on Cas.”

“Ah-ha. You’re just a little tired. Must be why you’ve been throwing up three mornings in a row now.”

Sam looked very guilty and bit his lip. He thought Dean had been asleep. 

“I… I didn’t think it was anything, just something not agreeing with me. Like I accidentally had milk or something.”

“For three days? Without noticing?”

Sam made a face, trying to get out of the conversation.

“Dude, I’m hungry. Can we get something to eat?”

Dean was looking at him curiously.

“We just had lunch, Sammy. But sure, you must need to fill up after all that secret vomiting. I’ll go get some food.”

And before Sam had time to answer, Dean was out the door, slamming it a bit too hard to be happy with the circumstances. Cas put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“He’s just worried, Sam. I am a bit, too. Maybe you should see a doctor?”

Cas of course knew the big secret. Had known for a long time. At first, he didn’t seem to understand why it had to be a secret. For someone who had been there since the beginning of time, it wasn’t really that big a deal. People had had relations in so many different ways Cas had forgot which ones were considered good or bad. As long as they were adults, why would anyone care? Luckily, Dean and Bobby got Cas to understand that he had to keep quiet about that in front of others. Bobby had always known, from the beginning. He had never been interested in what should be, he saw what was. And he saw it for what it was. “Any happiness for a hunter is a good thing, you idjits.”

When Dean got back, he threw a sandwich in Sam’s lap. Tuna with lots and lots of salad and crap, just like Sam liked it. Sam took one whiff and almost threw up right there.

“You got anything else?”

“Ehm, I got an extra bacon burger because I might want one later, but that’s all. You always love those sandwi…”

“I’ll have that burger” Sam said, reaching for it. He ate it on record time while his brother and the ex-angel watched him, giving each other a puzzled look. 

This kept happening, Sam eating not only a lot but also a lot of things he’d never wanted to eat before, over the next few weeks. One morning, Sam had trouble buttoning his jeans. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Got a little problem there, you big health freak?”

“Shut up” Sam said, searching his bag for another pair. “It’s just because I’ve been eating like… hrm… you.”

“And why is that?”

Sam stopped. He sat down, jeans at his feet.

“I’ve been feeling sick, okay? As long as I’m eating, I feel okay. When I don’t eat, I just want to throw up all the time. It’s… I don’t know why. I thought it would pass, but it just… won’t.”

“So NOW you’re admitting something’s wrong.”

Sam gestured at the jeans.

“I guess I got my wake-up call right here. What’s wrong with me, Dean? I’ve never felt like this. It must be the trials, right? Something made me go crazy for cholesterol?”

“I’ll call doctor Svenson. We’ll see what’s what. Now you’ve confessed to it, you’re not getting out.”

They went to the hospital no hunter could ever even had dreamt about getting into, private and so expensive Sam was scared their flannel might set off an alarm because they weren’t meant to get in. It was way too good, but it was also owned by doctor Svenson, whose life they had saved, and then a year later, saved the hospital as well. Because who would want to go to a hospital where everybody ended up dead? Nobody, that was who. So, as far as doctor Svenson was concerned, Sam and Dean had won a life-time free pass there. Actually, she wasn’t the kind of douche rich people normally were. She took rich people’s money and performed pro-bono treatments with it. Even Dean had admitted that she wasn’t a douche like Scrooge-McDuck people generally were. It turned out she was an enjoyable person, several times, one night. He and Sam had never been exclusive, never had the need for it. Their love was one so strong that nothing else mattered. If there was fun to be had, then why not have it, because in the end, it was for one night. They were forever. 

Now, Dean wouldn’t have seen the doc’s very nice rack even if she had been naked. All he could think about was getting Sam better. Svenson was paying a few trusted people to work all night, do every test known to man, and all that for a nausea (night-time was the best time since none of them was sure what they were dealing with, and preferred not having other people around). But, as Dean put it, the nausea and the tendency to get dizzy (even if Sam just now acknowledged that he had been) was probably caused by something that had ripped his brother to pieces once before. So all the tests. Every single one, rushed. The few Svenson couldn’t get done by herself or in one night were all put on the extra important VIP-list. 

Come morning, Svenson was unexpectedly fresh. She was used to working crazy hours, boss or not. That was one of the things Dean had liked about her. 

“Sam, Dean, I was expecting weird. This is beyond weird. No doctor would know what to make of it. Luckily, you came to me.” 

“How bad?” Dean asked.

“I don’t think it IS bad, Dean. Or I’m not sure. It’s like Frankenstein’s monster, only without the scary parts. Sam has been… remade, you could say. Like he had multiple transplants, all of them well healed, it doesn’t even look like transplants really, it’s like he grew them himself. Or got them, and later his body kind of made them his own. Not all of them really needed, I mean who wants an extra kidney, right?” 

Dean made a face like he was thinking that might be a good idea, and Sam looked at him, a bit annoyed. Dean did NOT need an excuse to drink even more. Svenson ignored them both and continued.

"And the append…”

“I got that removed when I was like 15” Sam said, pale and with a little tremble in his voice, not really taking in what the doctor had just said just seconds ago.

“I don't doubt that. But now you have two of those, too.” 

“How does it all fit in there?” Dean asked, perplex.

“The body has adapted somehow, made room. It seems like it works out well. Still, we should probably remove some of the unnecessary ones. Just to be sure. Then there’s… another thing, one I think explains the nausea.”

“What?” Sam, braced himself.

“You now have a uterus.”

“WHAT?” both Winchesters said in unison. 

“And… you seem to have someone in there. Sam, you’re about to be a dad.” 

Now, the “WHAT” wasn’t enough. Both Winchesters stared at her, dumbstruck.

“That’s odd” Castiel said, and they turned to him, whom they had kind of forgot was there.

“I think it’s a little bit more than odd, Cas” Dean said. 

“I know it’s very odd” Svenson said, “but I think, since I am very very good at what I do, and we have an angel here to help Sam heal, baby and dad will be just fine. And we can take those little extras you got in there out when we take the baby out.” 

Again, the boys stared at her.

“Because I assume you want the kid. I mean, this might be a one-time-deal.”

“How can you be so matter of fact with this, Sally?” Dean asked. 

The doctor smiled. 

“Since you’ve been here, twice, I kind of set up shop in the back for hunters, as you know. I have heard and seen things until I just don’t get shocked anymore. And this… it’s the first time any of those things is actually good. And, biological weirdness, I can handle. Most of my pro-bono cases, they are cases nobody else could or even wanted to handle. They are all weird.” 

Sam looked like he was gonna faint and cry at the same time. Dean had his arm around him, protective as always, caressing his chin, gently prodding him to come face to face. 

“We will get through this, Sammy. I got you. And maybe… maybe the fine doctor is right. We just have another good reason to find Cas’ grace, that’s all.” 

“It’s gone?” Svenson said.

“Yeah, there’s been… a few things happening since last time we saw you” Dean said without letting Sam go with his eyes, radiating comfort and safety, cloaking his Sammy in it. 

Svenson wrinkled her forehead and tilted her head.

“Well, I know you always get things done. But get it done sooner rather than later. You have enough to worry about as soon-to-be dads.”

This time, Dean’s eyes certainly moved. So did Sam’s.

“It is yours, right?” the doctor said to Dean. “There’s still the need for two people to make a baby."

Dean just stared at her, didn’t find the words.

“If it wasn’t obvious before, it certainly is now” she said, nodded at Dean’s arm around Sam. “Don’t think anyone else noticed, but me… I’m very good at those things, and people who care for a loved one who is hurt is very open with how they feel, they don’t need words. You were a bit banged up last time, remember? Don’t worry, I don’t really care.”

“You… you are okay with this too? You are like the coolest person ever” Dean said. 

Svenson smiled. 

“Thanks. Now go home, and come back next month for a check-up.”

**Back home, back to business**

Sam had been walking around the bunker for hours when Dean called to let him know that the mission had succeeded. Cas was back to normal, an angel again, and they were both fine. The relief was immense. Sam had regretted, several times, that he had let Dean talk him into staying behind, even if Dean was telling the truth about that he would be entirely off his game if Sam was there, too much worrying to do to think about anything else. And also… when Dean said something with that voice, that determination, Sam listened and did what he was told. When he had refused to do so, it had ended up bad every time. These days, he trusted his brother to know best, not most of the time but all of the time. Because he did.

Sam was starting to show for real, even if his very big body had plenty of room for a tiny baby, extra on the inside or not. He was very sensitive about it, though, as he had spent his life building that body. Ever since Dean told him he looked good that time, long ago, right before their first kiss. Wanting to look good for Dean had been in his head ever since, and now, he looked bloated, abs starting to stretch, fade. Dean didn’t seem to care, but… he had always loved Sam’s body like it was before. Lean and muscular. He had to dislike this. 

“Hey there, beautiful brother” Dean smiled when he came through the door. Sam smiled, a little bit insecure.

“Don’t feel very good-looking these days, Dean.” 

Dean looked at him, surprised. 

“You are, baby brother. That baby bump of yours is so cute. Don’t know why you keep hiding it.” 

Sam hung his head.

“Because I’m fat, Dean. I’ve never been. And you always told me you love my body.” 

Dean stepped closer, hugged his brother. 

“I do. I loved it before, and I love it now.” 

His hands travelled down to Sam’s ass.

“And you know… I love it love it” Dean said, with a tone in his voice telling exactly what he meant by that. “And here I thought you weren’t in the mood because you didn’t feel well, like before with the nausea. Was I wrong, Sammy? You’re just trying to hide from me? That’s why you weren’t in the mood?”

Sam’s silence was very telling. Dean turned around. 

“Cas, seems I have a few things to show my brother. You mind?”

“I’ll go to my room, Dean. I’ll watch some Netflix. Probably loud. Or… with my headphones. Thank you for those. They have been very useful.”

Dean took his brother by the hand.

“I need to take a shower, Sammy. And I need some company.”

Sam couldn’t bring himself to undress in front of Dean, but his big brother, gently but without letting Sam have a say in it, did so instead. Slowly. Kissing Sam in between every piece of clothing falling off, touching every inch of him, telling him how beautiful he was. When he uncovered Sam’s stomach, he massaged it, then kissed it lightly, lovingly. 

“You are NOT fat, Sam. You are growing something, someONE, in there. It’s more than beautiful, it’s totally awesome, the best thing you have ever done. I love it.” 

Dean got up again, kissing Sam the way he knew made his brother want him, so bad. Dragged him into the shower and used that expensive stuff Sam bought on them both, making them smell oh so good. Got behind his baby brother, massaging Sam’s baby bump, then let one of his hands wander up, circling Sam’s nipple, pinching it lightly. Sam moaned. Dean rubbed his cock, just as hard as Sam’s, against his brother, letting him know that he “loved it loved it”. 

“Shower sex IS complicated, Sammy, but maybe… maybe you’d like this?” Dean whispered, having to stand on his toes a little bit to reach up to Sam’s ear. At the same time, he began stroking Sam’s cock, lightly, almost teasing him. Sam had his hands against the shower wall, pushed himself back to get as close to Dean as he possibly could.

“You like that, Sammy? You want more? I’d like to give you more” Dean said, massaging the little baby bump with both hands again. “This little home you have grown, it makes me wanna do all sorts of stuff to you, baby brother. I want to make you come, right here, in the shower, and I want to fuck your mouth when we get out of here. I want my fingers in your ass, want to hear those sounds that you make. And then… then I want to fuck you, Sammy. Real good. Make you beg for me not to stop, little brother, I’d love to hear you tell me how bad you want me to fuck you harder, faster. I’m gonna make you beg. Just tell me you want it.”

Dean, of course, knew how Sammy would react to dirty talk, because he always reacted the same way, it made him crazy. Being called baby brother, being told what Dean would do to him.

“I want it Dean, want it so bad. Please, please, do that. All of it. Please” Sam said in a husky voice, already begging. 

“Oh, you do, don’t you, honey” Dean said, trying a new pet name for his brother. “I love you, Sammy, you will always be my honey, my sexy baby brother, who loves my cock so much, don’t you, Sammy?”

Sam could barely speak, because now Dean’s hand was back, stroking him again, squeezing him just the right way. Sam couldn’t help it, his hips were moving, fucking Dean’s hand. 

“Dean, oh, oh, Dean, yes” he moaned. Dean didn’t, as he usually did, tell his brother to be still. This time, he let Sammy come right away, let him spray the entire shower wall with cum. Sam was panting, mumbling about how good it had felt. It took him some minutes to calm down, to wash off and be led to the bed. 

“Can you still get on your knees, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Oh yeah. You should get it now, because I don’t know how long I will be able to” Sam said, suddenly not so ashamed of his changing body. 

Dean sat down on the bed, all naked, and his brother got on his knees, ready to give Dean what would turn out to be the best blow job he had ever gotten. Sam did it so good, Dean forgot his plan to not come, to get up and fuck Sam’s mouth, but still save it for Sam’s perfect ass. He moaned, and screamed, leaning on one hand and using the other to pinch his own nipples, lost in the pleasure. When he came, in waves, he thought Sam could never take all that in his mouth, but oh yeah, he could. 

“Oh my fucking god, Sammy, you should always be pregnant” Dean panted. “That was the most awesome thing of my entire freaking life.” 

They got in bed, Dean once again massaging Sam’s stretched stomach, kissing his neck, sucking on his nipples. 

“You see,” he said, “if you just let me, I won’t be able to keep away from this new body of yours. I love it, Sammy honey, love it.” 

Sam whimpered, so hard for his brother again. Dean kissed Sam for a long time, making him wait for anything else, making sure Sammy knew how much he loved him, not just loved fucking him but loved him in every way and then some. Then he maneuvered them so that his finger, and then fingers, could do what he had promised Sam. Sam, of course, was very soon begging Dean to get the last thing he was promised. Dean, now behind his brother, let his cock slid into Sammy, first not even an inch, slowly, then a little deeper every time. Sam was almost crying from the intense pleasure and even more intense anticipation of pleasure to come, as Dean gave him one of his fingers to suck on, feeling Sam’s mouth greedily taking it, moaning around it as his mouth and swollen lips got to be in contact with his brother. The other hand was on his brother’s baby bump all the time, because Dean really loved those new curves, the soft skin. He couldn’t resist fucking his brother faster and harder, not soon enough for Sammy not to have time to beg for it, but still. When he came, a lot faster than he usually did, unable to pace himself, Sam was coming too, untouched. 

Dean kept Sam in his arms, cuddled him, made him feel safe. Told him how much he loved the fact that Sam liked being fucked so much he didn’t need to be touched to come.

“Dean?” Sam said, his voice almost like the boy he once was, scared that his brother didn’t want him the way Sam wanted Dean.

“Yes, baby brother?”

“I… if we’re having this baby, I don’t want to share you with anyone else anymore. I want you to be with me, just me. Would that… be okay with you? Not being with anyone else, ever?”

“Sammy, I haven’t been for a very long time. I think my days of having that kind of fun has been over for a while now. I only want you, honey. Only you. I would marry you if you wanted me to.”

Sam started to cry, from happiness. His emotions were harder to control these days.

“You would?”

“Yeah. I would. It’s not very legal, but we’re kind of good at illegal, you know. I would find a way.”

“I… I’d want that. I don’t care if it’s legal or not. It will be real enough for us, for me.”

Dean didn’t cry, but his voice was very thick. 

“Then, Sammy… I haven’t, and I never will, love anyone else. Will you make me happier than I’ve ever been, and marry me?”

“Yes.”

**Fathers to be**

As Sam’s baby bump was growing, so was his need to be told how much Dean loved him, how much he loved “Baby Winchester” as baby bump was now called. Dean now had a tiny little human, Baby Winchester, a Baby Brother who got hard if he called him that, and Baby, who like Cher only had one name. He was the luckiest man alive. And Sam felt the same way, safe and taken care of by the man who only wanted to be his, the man who always seemed to understand what he needed every time in his life he needed something. No matter what it was. 

Sam’s need to be held, to be cuddled, also grew bigger, especially when Dean had been away to kill some evil son of a bitch or another. One day, when Dean returned from what would probably be the last hunt, because he had promised not to go anymore when Sam was closing in on his due date, he did so with a big grin. 

“You know, Sammy, we are stupid.”

“What?”

“We had a perfect solution around all the time, and I think it’s time we used it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“How would you feel about getting married tomorrow?”

Sam couldn’t help it. A tear was trickling down his cheek. Dean never said anything about chick-flick-moments anymore, and maybe, he wouldn’t even after the baby was born. Maybe. He had gotten softer by knowing he was about to be a dad, a biological one this time. A child made with the person he had always wanted to be with. His protective instincts had grown even sharper though. Sam loved it. Loved being taken care of, and at the same time knowing he made Dean so happy. Loved the way Dean almost growled at people if he thought they looked at Sam the wrong way. Being married, like he had once planned to be, was big. But… 

“How?”

“Don’t you think an _Angel_ of the freaking _Lord_ is kind of more qualified than any _man_ of the _cloth_?”

“We _are_ stupid. What did Cas say about this?”

“He was a bit overwhelmed, but then he said yes. Like five times. He’s thrilled, Sam, and he’s coming down here in a few minutes to tell you so himself. And Jody is on her way. She and Sally. They will be our witnesses. We’re sealing the deal tomorrow, Sammy.”

“But Dean, I will never fit into a tux or anything like that.”

“You know, Sammy, clothes like that has always been work-related to me. Let’s get married in clothes we wear because we want to, not because we have to.”

“That is very much you, Dean. I love it. And I love you.” 

The kiss they shared said more than any words ever could. Just like the kiss they shared after Cas had said the weird but perfect words that got them married.

“I have never met better men, and I have never seen greater love. I am happy to pronounce that by the power that I think probably is vested in me by my Father, who I know would agree this is the right thing to do, if he listened, wherever he is, you two are now married. And will be forever, or I will rain down heavenly wrath on both of you for being incredibly stupid.”

Jody, the third (of now four) person who knew the Winchester Secret, and doctor Sally Svenson, cried. Sam cried. Dean pretended not to cry, gave up, and cried. Cas would have cried if angels could cry. It was more beautiful than any wedding had ever been in the history of time, according to Cas, who had actually been there for the entire human history and therefore was a credible source.

 **Time to meet Baby Winchester**

“It’s almost time, boys” Sally said. “I want you to stay here from now on. I have made all the necessary arrangements, you will be perfectly safe and anonymous here. Just me and my mum around, and she’s the second coolest person on Earth, right after me.”

Dean nodded, holding Sam’s hand as the doc was looking at the ultra sound. Sam was nervous, a bit pale and sweaty, and he squeezed Dean’s hand hard. 

“I have one question you will have to answer before that, though. I will remove some of the organs if I can, no reason for them to be there. But… do you want me to remove the uterus? It’s doesn’t really belong there, but it does work, evidently, unlike the others.”

Sam looked at Dean, question in his eyes. They should have known this was coming, of course, but they hadn’t discussed it.

“Your body, your choice, Sammy. If you want to try and give little Bobby or little Jo Ellen a sibling, I would love that. If not, I am so lucky and thrilled to have the two of you in my life.” 

“I… can I think about it a second?”

“Sure you can. A day or two” Sally answered. 

They spent the day all alone, with Cas one prayer away. Dean was next to Sam the whole time, holding him, rubbing his sore stretched-out skin lightly. Baby Winchester was kicking so hard they could see a foot every now and then. 

“I think this baby is tired of being in there, honey” Dean said, absently playing with Sam’s hair as his other hand felt the violent kicks. “Seems like we have one more fighter in the family.”

“One more cursed Winchester” Sam said. He’d had his doubts about them raising a kid. 

“No, babe, not this one. This one is blessed. Just like we are, these days.” 

“You think I’ll be a good dad? I mean, I don’t have the best role model. You… you have always been a natural talent with kids. But me?”

“Baby brother, you won’t be good. You will be freaking awesome” Dean said, and kissed Sam tenderly. 

Turned out, it would only be one day of waiting. Then Sally was certain they couldn’t wait any longer, little Baby Winchester had to join them in the outside world. Dean promised he would be there the whole time, dressed like a doctor, helping out. After all, he was quite used to blood… And Cas, of course, was there as well, blue gown as the others. Sam almost crushed every bone Dean had in his hand, but Dean didn’t complain, didn’t even make a face. He just sat there, telling Sam how everything was going to be alright, how he wouldn’t let anything happen to his baby brother. And he leaned in and whispered that maybe they could take some of those nurse costumes home, playtime wasn’t just for kids. This distracted his brother who smiled, but didn’t lose the iron grip. Sam was sedated with a smile on his face and eyes locked with the only person he trusted, really trusted, in the entire world.

When Sam woke up, unlike other people who just had a baby coming out of them all back to normal, he was greeted by his newest family member. She was the most beautiful little tiny person he had ever seen, and tears came down his cheeks as Dean gently put her on her other dad’s chest. 

"This here is Jo Ellen, Sammy." 

“Hi there, Jo Ellen” Sam said between happy little sobs.

Dean smiled. 

“No chick-flick moments, Sammy.”

“Jerk!”

“Bitch” Dean answered with so much love in his voice it almost broke. “You can get back to crying and being all girly when you’re carrying the next one.”


End file.
